creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Slender: Revisited
Slender: Revisited ''is a true account and the second in a series of stories based on Slender Man. This is a parallel sequel to ''Death by Slender Man. Story "Goodnight baby. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me and then quickly climbed out of my window and started walking home. It was a little after 11 o'clock. We had spent the last couple hours together getting rather, well, friendly. I was just about to change into my pajamas when I realized that my boyfriend forgot his iPod along with his wallet on my vanity. Knowing my parents wouldn't notice if I left, I grabbed my jacket and quietly snuck out the same way Matt had just 15 minutes prior. I wasn't expecting it to be as cold as it was. But then again it was November, I just zipped my jacket up more and kept walking. Knowing Matt, he most likely cut through the Inner City Woods, he always loved walking through there. He claimed it was a shortcut although I'm pretty sure it was actually faster to walk around the woods. Anyways, although I never walked through the woods myself, I knew I had to if I was to catch up yo Matt. So I grabbed my flashlight and started my treak into darkness. The woods were scary during the day but now they were even scarier. Everytime I heard a bat flap its wings, I nearly died of fright. I kept going though, I was determined to find my boyfriend before he got home. I kept walking. Deeper and deeper into the woods until I completely surrounded by darkness. No headlights from the road, no moon shining down on me. Nothing but my flashlight. It was very unsettling. I kept thinking that I wasn't alone but quickly dismissed the thoughts. I dismissed them, until I heard the screaming. I went running towards where I first heard. A loud, blood curdling scream. The scream of a man, no, a boy. Not much older than me I'd guess. I gasped. And started sprinting towards the source of the screams. Faster and faster until I thought my legs might fall off completely. I didn't stop running until I saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing 15 feet in front of me, was a man. A very tall man. Abnormally tall... Whoever it was, he was dressed all in black and he was holding something in his arms. Something... Dead. It turned around, and it looked at me. Or, I think it did... It didn't have a face, no eyes, no mouth. And yet, I heard it laugh. A deep, menacing laugh growing louder and louder. I just stood there, not moving, barely breathing. Suddenly, I saw police lights in the distance and the thing disappeared into thin air. I ran towards where it was standing and I realized it dropped something. It was Matt's jacket. The thing had Matt! But there was something else on the jacket, something was written. In blood! It was only two words, but it was enough to scare me half to death. "YOU'RE NEXT." Category:Slenderman